


and i trusted you

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heartbreaking, Kissing, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of muttered oaths of love, whispered promises, memories of <i>wewewe</i> and <i>foreverforeverforever</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i trusted you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another little attempt to translate one of my drabble/ficlets into english. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Wordcount: 128
> 
> Written for a Prompt of the first [gedanken_zirkus](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/) Ficathon [falling forever](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/1174.html) by the wonderful [killing_kurare](http://killing-kurare.livejournal.com/): _remember the moment you left me alone  
>  and broke every promise you ever made_

_remember the moment you left me alone  
and broke every promise you ever made_

+

Trembling, the narrow hands clenched to fists, she stands in the door to the library and doesn't know if she should cry or scream. Doesn't know which feeling is stronger, the grief or the fury.  
 _Pain._ To see Sirius smooching with the unknown beauty, feels as if her heart would be torn apart in the middle.  
Silent, stiff, like petrified she stands in the door, watching the scenery in front of her, while confusing thoughts are chasing through her head.  
Memories of muttered oaths of love, whispered promises, memories of _wewewe_ and _foreverforeverforever._  
Words he's now whispering with his lovely smile in another one's ear.

 _'And I'm the stupid cow, who trusted you',_ she thinks, as she turns around and runs away, with tears running down her cheeks.


End file.
